


The Easy Way

by team_allen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Family, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace wants a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easy Way

**Author's Note:**

> written for the square of _Introduction to the Family_ on my [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com) card.
> 
> thanks to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“A kitten?” Danny asked.

“Yep, a kitten.” Grace replied, with a nod.

“Any particular reason why a kitten and not a puppy, or bunny or something?”

“Kittens are cute,” Grace said. 

“Puppies are cute too,” Danny pointed out.

“Yeah, they are, but kittens are cuter,” she said with a smile that she knew Danny would fall for.

“You’ll have to ask Steve first.”

“Already have done, he said to ask you,” she said and smiled again.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” he smiled back. “Let me speak to Steve first before anything though.”

“Yessssss! Thanks Danno!”

“That doesn’t mean it’s a yes Gracie.”

“I know,” she said grinned and skipped off up the stairs.

**********

“So, Grace wants a kitten,” Steve said later that evening after Grace had gone to bed.

“Yep,” Danny nodded in agreement. “What do you think?”

“If she looks after it, I don’t see why not. She seems really keen.”

“Exactly,” Danny said. “If.”

“You don’t think she will?”

“It’s not that, I do think she will, but she’s only here half the time. It’ll be us the other half.”

“True,” Steve agreed.

“What about when we’re at work? Who’ll look after it?”

“Cats are pretty independent.”

“Yeah, and if we’ve got a long case and not home all day? It’ll need fresh water and food, and not to mention a clean litter tray.”

“I could come back and sort it out, and return as soon as I can?” Steve suggested.

“Yes, because that would work,” Danny said, with a laugh. _“Please hold your gun fire for thirty minutes while I sort my cat out.”_

Steve burst out laughing, “Okay, you got me with that one!”

“I just don’t know, it’s a lot of responsibility,” Danny said, with a small frown. “I know Grace really has her heart set on one, but is she ready?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Steve replied, with a shrug. “Why don’t we sleep on it, talk to Grace and do some research tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Danny nodded. “Tomorrow sounds good.”

**********

“Grace, we know you want a kitten,” Danny said to his daughter, who was near-enough bouncing on the couch next to him. “But, it is a massive responsibility, you know that right?”

“Uh-huh Danno!” she said, excitedly. “I’m so excited! It has to be cute, I mean, all kittens are cute, but I want the cutest!”

Steve and Danny shared a _knowing_ look.

“Grace,” Steve started. “It’s not just about a kitten being cute. There’s a lot to consider.”

“Like what?” she said, with a small frown.

“Well, when you’re at school, or at your Mom’s, who will look after it?”

“Erm, you two?”

“And, what about when we’re at work, or we’re out? Who will look after it then?”

“Oh,” she said, and dropped her head slightly. “I didn’t think of that. Does this mean I can’t have one?”

“It doesn’t mean you can’t, there’s just a lot to consider before getting one.”

“So, that’s a yes then?” she said, with a grin on her face.

Steve and Danny looked at each other again, before both turning to Grace and slowly nodding.

“Yes, that’s a yes, BUT!” Danny replied. “We are doing research, a lot of research, and we’ll speak to the animal shelter first, before anything! Got it?”

“Eeeeeee! Thank you Danno! Thank you Steve!”

“Grace…”

“Got it, research and animal shelter! I’m so excited! I _have_ to call Becky! She’s gonna be SO jealous!” she squealed, as she picked up her phone before running outside.

“Think we’re making a mistake?” Danny asked.

“Nah,” Steve replied and shook his head. “She’s over the moon, listen to her.”

They both smiled as they heard Grace on the phone, discussing names, _already,_ for the kitten.

“We’ll figure it out,” Steve said with a smile.

“We always do babe,” Danny agreed. “We always do.”


End file.
